This invention relates, in general, to analog-to-digital converters and, more particularly, to monolithic integrated analog-to-binary-coded converters having I.sup.2 L-linear circuitry.
Analog-to-digital (A-to-D) converters and, more particularly analog-to-binary coded decimal (A-to-BCD) converters, are widely used in the electronics industry for quantizing analog voltages to discrete levels thereby permitting further processing utilizing digital circuitry. As more thoroughly discussed in a co-pending application of William F. Davis entitled HIGH DENSITY ANALOG-TO-DIGITAL CONVERTER AND METHOD OF CONSTRUCTION, Ser. No. 836,632, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, it is highly desirable to achieve an A-t0-BCD conversion utilizing circuitry which is simple in concept, requires only a few devices, and requires a relatively small amount of semiconductor substrate area.